First Night
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Kurt is overwhelmed with a bout of homesickness on his first night at Dalton. Pure KurtxBlaine Fluff.


**I sat down to do my study guide for English and Chemistry, but instead came up with this. I have a bit of mixed emotions about it. I do hope that you enjoy it, nevertheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the book that Blaine reads to Kurt.**

* * *

Kurt went through his nighttime regime in the last available single in the dorms at Dalton. He wasn't sure how his parents made that one happen, but there was word that one terrorizing Sue Sylvester pulled some strings. He snuggled under his covers, trying to get comfortable, and trying to shake the pit growing in his stomach.

Being away from home was never something Kurt ventured with. Sure, he had a sleepover here and there, but nothing like being two hours away from home. He buried his head into his pillows, cursing himself for not bringing his baby blanket to comfort him on his first night alone. He turned to the familiarity of his phone to ease the growing pang in his torso.

_"You were new here once. Any tricks for overcoming homesickness? -Kurt"_

He sent the message to Blaine, hoping to hear something encouraging. There was no reply, and Kurt realized that it was nearing midnight, any sane person would be fast asleep by now, which is why the faint knock on the door startled him so much. He got to his feet, and lightly padded over to the door. He opened it slightly, only to see Blaine with a small smile.

The veteran Warbler was standing there in his pajamas, hair askew, with a stuffed animal, glass of water, and children's book. Kurt ushered him into his room, as a rush of butterflies filled his stomach. Blaine dropped the items on Kurt's nightstand, as Kurt joined him near his bed.

"My first night, Wes and David read The Hungry Caterpillar; it helped," Blaine said, upon seeing Kurt's questioning expression. He felt self-conscious as he noticed Kurt staring at the untamed mop on his head.

"Your hair..." Kurt drifted off with a faint giggle, completely ignoring Blaine's words about his first night. Blaine's cheeks flushed, as he vainly tried to pat his unruly curls down.

"You're one to talk," Blaine retorted, as Kurt's hands shot up to smooth out his bangs.

A moment of comfortable silence fell between the two boys, who were standing near Kurt's bedside, unable to decipher all of the signals being sent in this one moment.

"Well, let me tuck you in," Blaine said, as Kurt took the hint. He got under his covers, sitting against his headboard, so he could still drink the water that Blaine had brought.

"Aren't you going to get caught by Charlie?" Kurt asked, mentioning their Dorm Advisor, who was a stickler to the rules.

"Not if we're quiet," Blaine said, sitting himself on top of the comforter, next to the homesick boy. Blaine was never a rule breaker, but there was something about Kurt that had him breaking every rule he had ever known.

The space between their shoulders was just enough so that they weren't touching, but warmth was being shared among them. Kurt resisted all of the urges to rest his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder. He had forgotten what it was like to be cared for, since he was constantly caring for his father and himself.

Kurt was captivated by Blaine's smooth voice reading the book from his childhood. He remembered how he longed to be Max, and go somewhere where he didn't have to adhere to the norms of society. The pictures still triggered slight memories of his mom reading this to him as a young boy, but new memories were being made with Blaine reading it.

"Let the wild rumpus begin!" Blaine excitedly read off of the page, noticing that Kurt was gently drifting off with this little smile. He continued reading with his own lips curved upwards.

Kurt's mind drifted to those nights when he would curl into his mother, clinging onto her like he was the last thing in the world. This habit turned out to be unbroken, as he plastered himself on the male narrator of the picture book. The curly haired boy, however, was shocked at this action, but also, secretly pleased.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine said, replacing himself with his old stuffed animal in Kurt's grip. He pulled the covers to the countertenor's shoulders, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and left the scene. He needed to sneak back into his room before Charlie found him missing; otherwise he would be on academic probation. But, it might be worth it, he thought.

* * *

**Reviews are like my crack, and man, oh man, am I a crack addict. I do hope that you support my addiction. ;)**

**PS. You get super awesome bonus points if you know the book that Blaine read to Kurt.**


End file.
